


情圣队长

by fangxia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But They Both Really Want It), Awkward Flirting, Extremely Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Steve Is The Master Of Seduction, Tony Doesn't Know What Hit Him, Until it isn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 史蒂夫一直认为，向所爱之人表述真情是这世上最难的事了。直到有一天他发现这其实也并不多难。或者这样来梗概：一个万圣节派对，许多魔法化妆服，和一个被史蒂夫突然习来的调情技术搞晕的托尼斯塔克。





	情圣队长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers, Casanova extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225545) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 作者注：  
> 故事有些蠢蠢的。希望你能喜欢。  
> 文章没有捉虫，为文中错误致歉。  
> 望阅读愉快！
> 
> 译者注：  
> MCU宇宙
> 
> CP：盾铁，无副CP;  
> 盾佩过去式微量提及;  
> 盾13过去式一句话提及;  
> 铁辣椒过去式一句话提及。
> 
> 分级：R
> 
> [数字]标记后是译者的注释说明，作者的注在文末。
> 
> 感谢洛姬作为试读者给我的建议！

1.

“这件如何？”史蒂夫问道。

“拿的什么？”山姆转过身，目光触及史蒂夫身侧的服装袋时深叹了口气，“史蒂夫……”

“怎么了？这可是经典款。”史蒂夫为自己辩解，说罢又举起所选的礼服轻扬嘴角。固然，这件幽灵礼服并不算多新颖，但礼服就仅是件礼服罢了，史蒂夫不需要任何东西就已独一无二。

山姆显然把礼服看得更重要些。两人在这家店呆了一个多小时，山姆已经试了几件，而史蒂夫还在逛来逛去，两手空空。店里的服装太多了，让史蒂夫看花了眼。

老天，怎么还有性感的修女服呢。

并不是说在史蒂夫当时的年代，万圣节就没那么疯狂了，只是21世纪的一切都让这万圣夜变得更加浮夸。

然而，在史蒂夫心里某处，他仍旧期待着今晚的到来。

异常地期待。

史蒂夫还在为托尼组织的这场盛大晚宴而感到些许忧虑——据说有二百来宾。但同时，他又为能和队友聚聚而感到开心。

他们近来的任务屈指可数。例如再次帮索尔阻止洛基这个无赖的神仙大佬摧残仙宫。洛基虽不会将他们逼入危及生命的地步，但他那些控制心智的小把戏总让史蒂夫招架不住，而这一次也不例外。

最后，他们设法将洛基关进了牢里。但那当然也束缚不了洛基多久，他像以往一样发誓要为之报仇。复仇者们回来后，索尔一副深思苦虑的样子，娜塔莎变得比之前更瘦了，而布鲁斯谁也不理，一个劲儿地看书。

所以说，史蒂夫赞同托尼想要举办派对的主意。这或许能帮助大家从洛基带来的阴影中走出来。

同样，他也想彻底放纵自己一晚。不再理睬人们看向他时那满怀期待的眼神，不再权衡口中说出的每一个字眼，不再担心自己的所作所为会让民众对美国队长失望。

万圣节需要梳妆打扮，需要面具、礼帽、假发和一大堆东西，来确保最重要的一点——无人认出自己。

而史蒂夫手中这件礼服就完全能达到此目的。

“额……”山姆瞅着史蒂夫手中的那件礼服，好似那衣服折辱了自己的双眼，“我能给你个友好的建议吗？”

史蒂夫扬起的嘴角垮了下来，“我知道，这一点都不时髦，我不在乎。”

“不我不是那个意思，就是……那个玩意基本就相当于一个大号床单，到时候根本没人会注意到你，这不等于是白去了派对？”

“那就扮成个一看就容易勾搭上的糖果美男？”史蒂夫面无表情地假样提议。

“不是，”山姆回以一笑，“去扮成任何你想要成为的人，万圣节正是让人无所顾忌地去乐享一夜的绝佳机会。我不信你就觉得这里没有一件能入得了你的眼，你希望能有勇气去试一试的礼服？”

“好吧，”史蒂夫犹豫地回道，垂目扫过那套幽灵礼服时眼神更加黯淡了，随后鼓起勇气在山姆的注视下开了口，“说来容易做来难。其实那边有件我还挺喜欢的，但是……”

“你心中所想就是你应该扮成的样子，”山姆下了结论，“就像我之前说的，重点是去扮成另一个人的乐趣。比方说，我就要打扮成一只大企鹅，谁也拦不住我。”

史蒂夫扫了一眼山姆手里拿的礼服，很有眼色地没把自己的想法说出来。

他转过身，一眼找出走道尽头一套看起来很特别的礼服。他已经路过那个衣架很多次了，不知怎么的，那件礼服在他脑中挥之不去。“那这件如何？”史蒂夫问道。

山姆上前站在史蒂夫旁边。“男式文艺复兴时期卡萨诺瓦[1]化装舞会礼服？”山姆皱眉念着商品描述，“逗我呢？”

“怎么了？还附带假发和面具呢。”戴上这些就没人能认出他来了。

“不觉得……有点变态吗？美国队长要变成史上最著名的大色鬼了？”

“会挺有意思的，”史蒂夫回道。暂时成为另一个人，一个不需要成为，新闻上怎么说来着——道德标杆、希望之灯的人，那简直就如置身天堂。同时，史蒂夫心里承认，他没准就在羡慕卡萨诺瓦，羡慕他敢在众人面前毫无顾忌地去表达自己的感情。

“咳咳，好了，就这套吧，”史蒂夫对着货架点了点头，“这套挺不错的，况且我要在这里一件也买不到的话，托尼肯定要逼着我去买那种几千块钱的。”

“那样会很恐怖。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“所以没必要那样，”他解释道，“再说我也不知道托尼为什么要把万圣节派对搞得这么大，尤其是他根本不穿什么万圣节礼服。”

山姆哼了一下。“是啊，他是怎么说的来着？‘把举世奇才托尼·斯塔克遮掩起来简直是荒谬’？”

提到这件事史蒂夫破颜一笑。“是这样说的。他还说，他就系一条当季流行的领带就足够了。”

山姆嗤笑一声。“那家伙真是让人难以置信[2]。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫赞同道，接着又更温柔地叹了一口气，“他的确是。”

听此山姆凝视着史蒂夫，陷入了沉思。他最好也别把自己的想法说出来，史蒂夫知道自己现在看着有些可悲，所以谢谢你了好山姆，就别说出来。

同样，史蒂夫可悲地单恋着托尼，但他没必要连这也让山姆看出来。

“卡萨诺瓦这事儿，你觉得自己能行吗？”山姆换了个话题，“在电影里，他可没你这么小心谨慎。”

“我能应付下来。”

“我会出高价赌你能行的。”

“谢谢你的信任了，”史蒂夫又瞥了一眼那一团白色，“那就不要幽灵礼服了。”

“你不会后悔这个决定的，”山姆咧嘴笑了，“换上这套卡萨诺瓦礼服，戴上这闪着金光的面具，还能做到不对你动心的人，绝对脑子有病。”

“别说了。”史蒂夫笑着制止山姆。

“也许是时候迈出一步了，”山姆建议，表情略微变得严肃了起来，“你都要相思成疾了。”

尽管史蒂夫对此有很多话想说，但他还是沉默了。要知道，对托尼斯达克这样的人，这样一个天生奇才、亿万富翁、花花公子、大慈善家，“迈出一步”，谈何容易？更别提在他们稀里糊涂初识后，就一连数月没再见过面。况且，问题不在史蒂夫根本不知道怎么去和人调情，也不在要如何自然而然地让自己的感情被心上人知道。问题在于……托尼可是托尼啊。

当然，如今他们算是朋友了。他们一起共度过了很多美好时光，目前也少有争执，就算有，那也是因为他们彼此心里是在偷偷享受着这种小口角。回头来看，成为朋友原来能这样简单，好像只要他们别总以为对方的话是在针对自己，俩人就能和平相处了。

事实上，他们现在的关系不止于和平相处。

史蒂夫记不清是从何时起自己对托尼的喜爱已经多到超越了友谊，而至今他都一直小心翼翼地将自己的这份感情深藏在心里。可是只要托尼在身边，史蒂夫就无心去思考任何事情。而一与托尼聊天，史蒂夫的内心就会不受控地不断呐喊我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，天呢，我爱你，这让普通的谈话都变得无比困难。

所以现在的情况是，单是在托尼身边就会让一切都变得……很难。不管史蒂夫怎么试图去表现得自然些，试图去稍微调下情，他都会感觉自己瞬间又成了那个一米五几的豆芽菜。史蒂夫发现，爱上托尼让自己陷入了空前的危险境地。对他而言，爱情总是这般让人沉溺又捉摸不透。并且很显然，爱情面前，史蒂夫是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

“万圣节派对上，万事皆有可能，”山姆的声音将史蒂夫拉回了现实，他靠着一个货架，满脸严肃地看着史蒂夫，“人们都会放松自己，有歌有酒，还有傻不拉几的万圣节服装。如果你想的话……某些大忙人届时也会变得悠闲，那将是你迈出那一步的绝佳时机。”

史蒂夫咬着下唇，瞥了一眼山姆。“我并不是没试过。”

“好吧，虽然我认识斯达克不算久，但我可以告诉你，在人际关系中，你需要更直接一点。克林特跟我说过，你们俩认识的第一年基本没说过几句话。那托尼自然就认为就算是下辈子，你也就最多把他看成是恰巧在同一个联盟里共事的队友。你就没想过直接对他表白吗？”

“我当然想过。可是，我就是不知道……要怎么对他讲……”史蒂夫愤愤地说。

“做个ppt？”

“不好笑。”

“我说真的！切实可行。只要表明重点，你怎么来都行。关键是你必须让他清楚你对他的感情已经产生了变化。”

“我努力过，”史蒂夫皱着眉，“我每天都给他做他最喜欢的三明治，一起看电影时我还给他提供足部按摩服务，我在他的实验室一坐就是几个小时专门来赞美他手上的工作。上周他想要给我的盾牌做些压根不会有一丁点用的升级，我都把我的好姑娘给他了。”回忆起关于电磁铁和反重力装置的那场争吵，史蒂夫表情凝重，“当然我绝不会再给他一次，我当时……就是想尽可能地表示友好。”

“不好意思打断你，”山姆开口，“虽然你说的那些都……很甜很恶心，但那还不够，顶多算是亲密点儿的朋友。你要告诉他，你除了很关心他之外，还很想和他上床，是吧？”

“嘘——”史蒂夫紧张地看了看四周，还好收银员正忙着工作，史蒂夫可不想明天登上头条。

“我虽有一段时间没约过会了，”山姆不在意地继续说着，“但我仍然清楚，直截了当才能成事，尤其是针对那些聪明的人。你非得把东西举到托尼脸上，他才会接。”山姆停下来坏笑了一下，“我是说举个例子。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫忍着笑。

“没那么难的，你只需要直接一点。”

“可问题就是我不知道怎么直接！准确说，对于直接二字，我根本就一窍不通。每次我一想和他调调情，都害得我满脸通红，想要来上几桶仙宫蜜酒好让我去厕所吐个五十来次直到醉倒，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，移开目光，“我没法直接，我试过了，我搞砸了。”

“你没有搞砸，”山姆反驳，“我敢说没那么糟。”

“上一次，我背熟了一长段稿子，以我是多么以及为什么欣赏他打头的，然后托尼问了我今天过得如何，我……我张嘴答了个‘蓝纹乳酪[3]’，就因为我想给他做蓝纹乳酪意面当晚餐。托尼当场就懵了，手里的焊接喷灯直接掉了下来造成了二度烧伤。”

“额……”山姆挑了挑眉，“那是……挺糟的。”

“没错。”

“问题是托尼现在肯定还觉得你们俩之间就只是纯洁的革命友谊，并且永远不会改变。这个想法已经在托尼脑中驻扎了。要想让他明白，你只能直接告诉他。”

史蒂夫肩膀一沉，长叹一口气，直想用头连撞旁边的货架。“怎么就这么难呐，”史蒂夫哀怨，“为什么我总是爱上这种……比天还大的人。”

语落一阵沉默。

“所以你……”山姆轻声问。

史蒂夫蹙额，“所以什么？”

“爱上他了。你是真的爱上了托尼？”

史蒂夫咬着下唇，“我可没那么说。”

山姆轻哼一声表示他根本不信史蒂夫的屁话。“行了，来吧，卡萨诺瓦，”山姆一手搭在史蒂夫肩上，“还有场派对等着咱们呢。我有预感，那将会是难忘的一晚。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，拿起服装袋跟着山姆走向了收银台。

去扮作另一个人，只是暂时的，史蒂夫明白。就这一晚，他希望自己能有勇气去做些平日不敢做的事，说出平日不敢说的话。

山姆说得没错，他爱上托尼了。他想要托尼。他想要和托尼宽衣解带，亲吻缠绵；也想要和托尼战后携手，对视一笑。欣赏和吸引是一码事——史蒂夫也和几个女孩经历过这种感觉，大多是和佩姬，或许也有莎伦。

但这次是另一码事，托尼给他的感觉是不一样的。

史蒂夫看向托尼时，只感胸中倾慕之情已多到压制了他的呼吸。也许今晚就是时候迈出那一步了。

 

2.

托尼想要举办这场派对的原因很简单，至少最开始他的想法很单纯。

在最近几个月里，托尼清楚史蒂夫对他的感情已经产生了变化——向不好的方向。史蒂夫只要一看见托尼，就浑身不自在，就像他不愿继续与托尼做朋友了。这很伤人……伤人极了。托尼本以为他们已经……妈个鸡，亏自己还把史蒂夫看成他最要好的朋友之一，现在看来这简直大错特错。

可是，托尼并不生史蒂夫的气，看着史蒂夫消沉得让人心疼的样子，托尼对他生不出气。后来托尼猜想，也许史蒂夫只是厌倦了日复一日的生活——厌倦了为神盾局工作，厌倦了时刻带着美国队长的面具，厌倦了在公众前面对政客和记者手足无措。虽说从联盟建立起，托尼就很享受同史蒂夫一起公开出现在闪光灯下。他是喜欢在人前出风头，但这可不是史蒂夫轻易就能习惯的事。托尼能想象史蒂夫会有多累。

总之，托尼真切希望这就是史蒂夫心情不好的原因。他希望史蒂夫不会一直消沉下去，希望史蒂夫能想出办法解决自己的问题，进而希望史蒂夫每一个看似不安的表现都是他在调整自己道路上的摸索。托尼告诉自己，史蒂夫能找到自己的位置，一切都会变好，明天的太阳依然会升起，云云。但就目前来看，史蒂夫明显不在状态，还消极以对，无心改进。

所以托尼就想好好组织一次派对，来推史蒂夫一把。托尼没料到，史蒂夫听了这个主意后竟会显得很高兴。他虽谢绝了托尼请人为他量身设计一套礼服的提议，但他答应托尼会打扮好自己之后如约出席派对。

托尼想靠这次派对来帮史蒂夫走出消极心态，让史蒂夫有美酒畅饮、有佳人共舞，若他想要，还会有更多美事。

可史蒂夫并不是那种能和随便一个女人就搞上一夜的人。那根本不是他想要的，史蒂夫想要被人爱，想要被人珍惜。或至少他想要……被人想要。

好巧不巧，托尼就想要史蒂夫。可托尼不做傻事，聪明如他，一早便能看出什么是毫无希望的事情。毕竟，史蒂夫可是……史蒂夫啊。托尼自知，对史蒂夫的迷恋终究不过白日做梦罢了。

就以往的经验来说，托尼做东为几位超级英雄举办派对的巨大花销从换不来等额的回报。今夜也不是例外。

当晚很热闹。欢闹声如交响乐般充斥在沸沸扬扬的会场上。礼服，音乐，点心，美酒，应有尽有。托尼一眼就透过那些夸张的万圣节礼服认出了他的队友们，他们看起来都很开心。

这对托尼来说，本应就足够了。

可托尼就是还想要找史蒂夫闲聊几句才觉得知足，若只是偷偷地这样想一想，又能怎样？你也不能去告他吧。

托尼正了正领带，走进大厦的客厅后，忽然看见一束绿光[4]闪动了一下。

托尼眨了眨眼睛，不知那是从天花板上投下来的激光灯，还是自己再一次出现幻觉了。就经验来说，后者可能性更大一些。

“难忘的一晚，斯达克先生，”托尼追着耳旁的声音看到了一个穿着绿色晚礼裙的女人，那女人轻倚着墙，身戴一套金色的饰品，黑色的长发没过肩膀，见托尼看了过来便勾起红唇微微一笑。

“谢谢夸奖？”托尼蹙眉看着她答道，直感此人似曾相识，但就是记不起是在哪里见过。

面前的女人轻蹬小腿，离开倚靠着的墙壁，径直走向托尼，两手伏在托尼的领带上，又轻柔地调了调。“只是好可惜，我有事要先走了。”女人朝托尼抛了个媚眼，“但我想……就算离了我，先生今晚也会过得很愉快吧。”

“我每晚都过得很愉快。”托尼下意识地这样回答。之后他看着那个女人走进电梯，挥手告别，又在电梯门合上前朝自己挑衅一笑。

托尼愣了一下，随后耸了耸肩，自言自语：“反正更诡异的谈话我也不是没经历过，”言罢转身环顾四周，托尼发现有更多束绿光照进了屋内，就像是空气里飘进了某种迷雾，就像是——

天呢。

托尼恍然大悟。

这下可好。

 

3.

察觉到有什么事情不对劲后，史蒂夫一心想要找到托尼。

派对正如火如荼地进行着，乐声嘈杂，美酒不尽，佳肴可口，但半小时前起，宾客们的言行举止开始变得很怪异。

还穿着大企鹅套装的山姆走路变得一摇一摆地，还忽然对生鱼片寿司表现得情有独钟。与他基本已无法沟通，无论史蒂夫说什么山姆的回应都只有尖锐地唧唧叫。

山姆模样未变，但他的一举一动就像他真的是一只企鹅。

环视四周，其他宾客也是如此。显然，他们都变成了今晚他们所装扮成的东西。渐渐地，派对变成了一场闹剧。

一些扮成猫咪的人开始冲着扮成狼或是狗的人嘶叫，那些扮成童话故事人物的人开始声情并茂地重新上演他们各自的传奇故事，还有很多Pokémon在大厅中间进行竞技场战斗。有一个扮成霸王龙的姑娘，在悄悄接近一个穿着卷饼套装的小伙。

在舞池里，身着猫王经典演出服的克林特在表演猫王的招牌舞步。

“唧唧。”山姆站在史蒂夫旁边说。

“没错，是出事了。”史蒂夫调了调脸上的金色面具回道。地板和墙壁上都隐隐泛着绿光，绝对有事不对劲。

史蒂夫必须要找到托尼。刻不容缓。

显然派对被下了什么咒语，万圣节之夜真的闹鬼了。

所幸的是，咒语——拜托，只能是咒语了——似乎对史蒂夫并不奏效。他虽还穿着卡萨诺瓦的礼服，但丝毫不受其影响。

也罢，反正一切都是暂时的，史蒂夫心想。他隐隐觉得自己已经知道这背后是哪位仙宫恶作剧之神在搞鬼。而最近的经历表明，洛基的愚人游戏持续时间总是很短暂。

就像洛基以往的风格，这次的咒语也并没有多大危害。只要人们在“角色扮演”时没有伤着自己，史蒂夫也没必要为这无意义的荒唐事操太多心。现在，他应该将精力用在寻找托尼上。

“你看见托尼了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“唧唧，唧唧。”山姆摇着头答道。

忽然他浑身一颤，又唧唧叫了几声，一摇一摆地向堆满鞑靼三文鱼[5]的餐车走去。

史蒂夫看着小山高的鞑靼三文鱼，心想这场闹剧最坏的结果就是山姆在明早得胃疼了。

而他现在应该去找托尼。

史蒂夫今晚见过托尼，他系着一条万圣节主题领带，身着一套条纹西装，将他的身体曲线完美地呈现了出来。

史蒂夫目眩神迷，托尼是如此地出众，精致，迷人，一如既往。

史蒂夫真想褪下托尼身上的衣服，慢慢地，一件一件。

尽管他和托尼只有一臂距离，但托尼并没有认出戴着面具的自己，这让史蒂夫如在天堂般，能肆无忌惮地凝神去好好欣赏托尼。

当然，只看看并不能让史蒂夫满足。他忽然搞不明白，一直以来自己为何在心上人面前如此被动。史蒂夫自认为他还算有魅力，托尼也是一个有魅力的人，而且托尼还是双性恋——如果小报靠谱的话。史蒂夫找不到一条他们不能在一起的理由。

就！现！在！

听见有人叫自己，史蒂夫转过身看见娜塔莎向这边走来。“你得帮帮我。”她说。

娜塔莎穿着小红帽的礼服，还戴着红斗篷，手拿一个小篮子。史蒂夫看到有一些扮成狼的人跟在了她后面。娜塔莎看起来吓坏了，很显然，她也中了咒语。

可怜人呐。

她身后，索尔在猛追着那些“狼”。他穿着一套军装带着一副飞行员眼镜，手里还有一把假枪。

他一只手放在娜塔莎的肩膀上。“姐，您崩担心，”索尔操着一口地道的（京腔）美式口音，史蒂夫之前从没听过他这样讲话，“等我这就把这群操蛋玩意儿给您赶边儿去。”

“多谢了，好心的先生。”娜塔莎看起来松了口气。

史蒂夫冲他们挑了挑眉，又看了看周围的情况。“好了，”他说，“看来这里的麻烦有人解决了，我得去找点乐子。”

“别走！”娜塔莎喊道，“事情……事情不对劲。这里可能被下咒了。”

“如果确实是被下咒了呢？”史蒂夫显得并不在意，“那我更要把握好机会了。”

在他受惊过度的朋友下一句反驳前，史蒂夫转身走开了。

如果这真是洛基的把戏，如果这一切都是暂时的，那他必须要抓住这次机会让今晚变得有意义。

 

4.

托尼怎么都没想到，他砰的将一个穿着狮子礼服的姑娘关在门外后，能在衣帽间遇见一位身着流行于上上上世纪服装的肌肉男。但是老天，他也太帅了。

他的下身穿着白色的紧身裤和及膝的长靴，上身穿着精心编织的短夹克，胸前别了一个白色配饰，脸上还戴了一个金灿灿的面具。

衣帽间外面乱极了。托尼看见打扮成维京人的布鲁斯与一群“海盗”和“水族Pokémon”结伴，想要称霸泳池；娜塔莎和索尔在厨房用硬纸板给自己搭了个城堡；猫王克林特正和一位穿着黑天鹅芭蕾舞衣的姑娘正跟着麻辣鸡的音乐热舞。[6]

好家伙，洛基还真是甩开膀子干了。

托尼希望能找个地儿清静清静，直到咒语消……哦拜托了这咒语必须是暂时的，最后一定能消失。

托尼理了理西装外套，全神贯注地看着对面那人礼服的每一寸，他宽阔后背的每一点，他轮廓的每一线和他嘴唇的每一次颤动，直到他转过身来，回看着自己，他的眼神就像——

等等。

“史蒂夫？”托尼实在是难以置信。平日里，就算史蒂夫只穿着普通的旧毛衣和体恤衫都能把自己迷得七荤八素，这挺不公平的。而现在，托尼完全搞不清史蒂夫是在把自己打扮成谁，但老天啊，他美极了。

“托尼，”史蒂夫缓缓地说，双唇细致地描绘着他名字的两个音节，“在找什么吗？”

“一个藏身的地方，”托尼说，“大家都魔怔了一样，我觉得这应该是——”

“咒语，是的，”史蒂夫回道，“它很快就会消失的。”

“希望吧，”托尼有些怀疑，“克林特真是个糟糕的猫王模仿者。”

史蒂夫应了一声后，朝托尼走了过来。

“你今晚真好看。”史蒂夫说。

托尼愣了一下。“我……谢谢你？”

“还很迷人。”

对此，托尼完全不知道要如何作答。史蒂夫之前从未评论过自己的外表，或是像现在这样对自己笑。在金色面具下，他很随和镇定，擅挑逗人，甚至像在……勾引自己。

哈。

托尼反映了过来。

“你也中了咒语，对吧？”托尼咽了下嗓子。很明显，眼前这个寻欢的人，不是那个消沉又自制的史蒂夫。

“这重要吗？”史蒂夫问，“我一晚都在找到你，想和你聊天。”

“你现在正和我聊天呢。”托尼说。

“的确如此。”

“话说，你穿的什么礼服？”托你问道，希望能找些线索来估测下现阶段的局势有多恶劣。也许史蒂夫扮演的是某著名精神变态狂，已经计划好怎么终结自己的生命了。

但史蒂夫只是友好地冲自己笑了笑。“在下贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦，为您效劳。”言罢，他牵起托尼的手，在手背上轻轻落下一吻。

“你是……卡萨诺瓦。”史蒂夫看着托尼，就像他想将托尼从头至脚含在嘴里，就像托尼是他的稀世珍宝。史蒂夫的这般眼神让托尼的脑子转不过来弯，他只能重复着史蒂夫的话。

史蒂夫浑身散发着自信，正已真正的史蒂夫从做不来的方式，在与托尼调情。托尼慢慢后退几步，手探上门把手，思考着自己到底有多大的几率能对付得了门外那头“狮子”。

“别离开我，求你了，”史蒂夫说着又走近了一步，一手扶上了脸上的金色面具，摘下来扔到了门边，“不必担心，美人，一切都很好，我们能做很多让你开心的事情。”

在听到“美人”一词时，托尼的大脑有一瞬的空白。他在心里嘲笑自己像个初中生一样，就因为被下咒的史蒂夫觉得自己好看就激动地要晕过去。

“你现在……不是你。”

“我不在意，”史蒂夫回道，“我们都不知道咒语会持续多久，而我渴望你。”

托尼挑着眉。“你……真的吗？”

“千真万确，”史蒂夫害羞地答道。他又走近一步，紧贴着托尼。他的手搭在托尼的手上，轻轻地将它从门把上移开。接着，不怕今晚更诡异，史蒂夫的那只手又决定要再向前跃进几步，探入了托尼的西裤中。

托尼大喘了口气，努力去拼凑着语句，然后失败。

“托尼，这样的我，你喜欢吗？”史蒂夫问道，语气性感迷人。

你怎样我都喜欢，托尼这样想着，但身下的那只手又惹得他难以将已经成形的句子说出口。

托尼点点头，说不出一个字。

“那就好，我也喜欢你。”史蒂夫坦白，勾着嘴角，“要看看，我有多喜欢你吗？”

托尼只觉自己要折服于那双湛蓝色的眼睛了，而史蒂夫的手指又缓缓地爱抚着自己身下的硬挺。

“好，”托尼呼了口气，“不不，我是说不。老天，你现在脑子根本就不清醒，在恢复正常之前，你应该一个人好好呆着。”

史蒂夫舔了舔唇角，眼神露骨地向下扫了眼托尼两腿中间，轻摇着头，“你想要我，别试图去否认。”

“你在……摸我。而我的老二又喜欢这样，所以这并不能代表什么。”托尼翻了个白眼。

“我愿为你做任何事。”史蒂夫不肯罢休。

托尼在心里惊叹着，外表强装淡定，“任何事？”

“远及天边。”

我日……

托尼恨透洛基了。

“真是豪言壮语，”托尼组织着语言，“但还是，不行。你中了咒语，这样是不对的，所以——”

托尼话未讲完，史蒂夫忽然倾身低头，将唇按在了托尼的唇上。

只是轻轻一吻，史蒂夫微微起身，一次呼吸后，轻声地讲，“托尼，你可知，真爱有时只有在经过肉体上的欢愉后才会燃起[7]。你难道不觉得,你我之间这种模糊不定的关系，也持续太久了吗？”

“啥玩意？”托尼尖声叫道。

“我一直倾慕于你，若你我能在一起，该有多好。”

哎呦我操……

托尼就像一个害羞的小女孩。说点什么啊，他需要……他需要说点什么。

“我压根不觉得你想这样处理我们的关系，队长。”

“爱的四分之三都是好奇心[8]，”史蒂夫面露微笑，用拇指抵着托尼的下唇，“而我对你的好奇心无穷无尽。”

“你虽这样说，”托尼回道，“但你过去几周都没怎么和我说话。”

“那是我害怕你知晓了我的心思。”史蒂夫毫无顾忌地坦白。

“你的……心思……”托尼不断提醒着自己，这都是咒语在作祟，面前的史蒂夫·卡萨诺瓦就是一个调情高手，为达自己的目的能说尽甜言蜜语。

虽然不知是什么见鬼的理由，他的目的是上了自己。

“跟我来吧。”史蒂夫再次缩短了和托尼之间的距离。

托尼瞪大双眼，这也……太不公平了。此时此刻，托尼真的好想将双臂环绕在史蒂夫的肩膀上，和他陷入狂热的接吻中。以史蒂夫现在的状态，定会对托尼百依百顺。但托尼不会这样做。

不会在史蒂夫不是自己时，这样做。

虽是这样说，但史蒂夫突然拽着托尼的衣领将托尼拉向了自己，所以托尼刚才正义的责任感也就持续了两秒。

“史蒂夫—”托尼惊道，心中的警铃在一刹嗡嗡作响，紧接着史蒂夫的舌尖探进了他口中，这是托尼从未敢要奢想的事情。自和佩玻分手后，这么久来，托尼从不觉得会再有什么事情值得他用哪怕一丁点的努力去争取。直到现在，转瞬间，托尼觉得周身所有的事物都消失了，只有史蒂夫——史蒂夫的唇舌，史蒂夫的身体，和史蒂夫扯着自己的衣服，亲吻自己的感觉。

托尼想要更多，他被按在门上，紧紧地抓着史蒂夫。

他隐约感觉到史蒂夫在脱自己的裤子，“渴望你太久了。”

史蒂夫的声音像是在低吼，这有点吓人，但托尼并不介意。现在的局势，简单明了。史蒂夫想要托尼，而托尼也想要史蒂夫，他们没有停止的理由，不是吗？

“现在就要要了你。”史蒂夫从托尼的唇上离开，笑着说。

好啊，要了我吧，托尼在心里说。忽然，他滑了一下，后背贴在地上，将他撞醒。

“不行，快停下。”托尼喘着气，在史蒂夫就要碰到自己的底裤时，抓着他的手拦着他。

史蒂夫因被打断稍有不悦。“怎么了？”他抬起身子问。

“我承认，我想要……但是你……你不想。若我趁现在占你便宜，等你清醒后永远都不会原谅我。”

而若托尼这样伤害了史蒂夫，他也永远不会原谅自己。

史蒂夫皱着眉，面带质疑，接着他又亲上了托尼。托尼试图去躲开，但史蒂夫的吻来得又快又准。

罢了，只是亲吻，托尼自我安慰着。就目前，史蒂夫被托尼抓着的手还很规矩，而史蒂夫也根本没给自己留太大选择的余地。

太久了，托尼已经忘却这是怎样美妙的感觉——去感受一人，由他的回应来进一步满足他，去学习，去探索他的身体……太久了。而史蒂夫舌尖的一举一动都给了自己更多勇气。他随着史蒂夫一起，每一步都是如此默契，像是对这支舞已烂熟于心，而自己又是能拥有史蒂夫这名舞伴的幸运之子。

哪怕就只有他偷来的几秒也好。

 

5.

史蒂夫之前并没有感觉到自己受了咒语的影响，但他现在意识到自己与往常不大一样了。咒语让他更加健谈，更加大胆，而到了勾引托尼这件事上时，更是更加地……一切。他知道有外力影响他去找托尼，但他何必在意那么多，尤其在这外力给了他勇气能去遵从自己内心的意愿去行动时，他何必在意那么多。

更别说这外力给了他托尼，让他能紧抱着托尼，努力地亲吻着托尼，仿若自己的生命就由这一吻决定。的确，史蒂夫明白他的神志在一定程度上受了控制，但他自己的所需所求也占一方面的原因，即便这部分原因很小，那又怎样呢。

他期盼这天，已经期盼这天，太久了。

托尼离他如此之近，他狠狠地吻着自己，每一吻下展露出的那强烈感情，狂热难以抑制，蛮横又激昂，这先前史蒂夫从未被允许触及的领域，如今皆属于史蒂夫。

我必须要拥有他，趁为时未晚，史蒂夫心想。

史蒂夫撕扯下手袖，将托尼抵在门上，提起他的双腿环在自己腰间，托尼西裤的拉链已经开着了，史蒂夫又试着将那裤子褪到膝盖。这有点难度，史蒂夫拽下了托尼的一只鞋，借势终于脱下了他的裤子。接着，史蒂夫将手指滑进了托尼的底裤。这被别人附体的感觉真是离奇，一小时之前一切还未知的事情，转瞬成了现实。

“该死，”托尼呻吟着，声音打着抖，臀部猝然地一颤，他盘在史蒂夫腰间的双腿紧绷着，“你必须停下。”

闻言史蒂夫盯了托尼很久，之后停下了手上的动作。“或许你是真的不想我这样做吧。”

托尼用鼻子出了口气，他看起来绝望极了。史蒂夫之前从未见过托尼这般模样，他的脸通红一片，瞪着焦糖色的大眼睛。“那不重要……你会讨厌我的。”

史蒂夫蹙着眉，轻柔地收回手。“我永远都不会讨厌你。”

“你无法想象，若这一切真如那样简单，我该有多高兴。”

“我可以让这一切变得那样简单。”

托尼惨笑一声，“史蒂夫——”

“你喜欢我，”史蒂夫下了结论，“是这样吗？”

“没错，行了吧？我喜欢得要命，”托尼怒目回视，紧抿着唇，可他再也承受不住那就要冲出嘴边的话，“起先我只是对你有好感，可后来我喜欢上你了，非常……喜欢你。”

“但是……你不喜欢我这样，”史蒂夫推断道。他虽不理解托尼为何逼着自己抑制纵欲，但他尊重托尼的意思。他喜欢去征服，但他不会违背托尼的意愿。

托尼摇着头，凄哀地笑着，“我下半身正在大叫着快冲我来吧，但是……不行，我们不能这样。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，点点头，思考了片刻后又开口：“那我能再吻你一次吗？就……最后一次。”

托尼咽了下嗓子，微微合眼，向后仰过去，将头抵在门上。“这太不公平了，”他哀诉道，“这太他妈的，不公平了。老子一定要把洛基的蛋踢碎让他几周都下不了床。”一阵沉默后，托尼冲史蒂夫点点头，“我们已经越界了，不是吗？之后你定会要我好看，多这一吻又何妨。”

听托尼提到洛基，史蒂夫也来了气，等咒语过后，史蒂夫也想对洛基做同样的事作为起码的回礼，但他当然不会将这告诉托尼。

史蒂夫看着托尼，看着他漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛，看着他迷人的山羊胡子，看着他微微泛红的双唇，提醒着自己作为卡萨诺瓦，他可不能没出息地昏过去。

尽管在现在这个紧要关头，他没有太多思考的时间，但他脑中有声音告诉自己，他要慎重对待眼前的事，托尼可正用那般目光看着自己。但史蒂夫并不想管那么多了，亲吻托尼的感觉实在美妙，让他根本无暇去顾忌其他琐事。

“咒语应该就要消失了，”史蒂夫有预感自己的话将会成真，“可我却想留住咒语。第一次，我感到前所未有地自由自在。不再拘束，不再害怕，不再理睬他人的评价，”史蒂夫的眼睛闪着光，“我想要这个，它也想要这个。你何不放手让你我它都得到我们所想要的呢？”

“你……你现在根本没有评判的能力。”

“你继续把这套说给自己听吧。”史蒂夫回道，随后又上前一步，将自己的唇温柔文雅地贴上了托尼的唇。托尼再次瞪大的眼睛，在受到这一吻后只能又合上。

托尼双臂紧抱着史蒂夫，喉中传出一声呜咽，“别因此讨厌我，”他喃喃自语，不断重复着这句话，之后叹了口气，放松了身体让史蒂夫得以吻得更深。

史蒂夫完全搞不懂，这究竟哪里有一点能让托尼断定是“错的”，但很显然托尼就这么认为。史蒂夫只得搂着托尼的肩膀，抚摸着他的后颈，捧着他的脸，将一切他曾压抑着的感情注入到这一吻中。

托尼低吟着，他抬起头拉长脖子给了史蒂夫更多落吻的空间，他的手探上史蒂夫的后背，牵动着他。史蒂夫最后一次赌上了自己的运气，他的手慢慢地下移，到托尼的腰，到托尼的臀，到托尼的两腿中间……

“史蒂夫。”托尼呻吟着，史蒂夫分不清这是种鼓励还是种警告。

“我不会讨厌你，别紧张，来吧……”

“老天，你真是要杀了我，”托尼用气声说道，史蒂夫感到掌心里托尼的灼热，在自己的撩拨下打着颤，“你要我如何用理性来反抗，”托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫的双眼，“对不起，别讨厌我……对不起。”

言罢，他吻上了史蒂夫，史蒂夫将这一吻理解为许可，他将手指滑进了托尼的底裤，在托尼的硬挺上打着圈。他从未对任何人做过这样的事，从未这样亲密地爱抚着一人。史蒂夫为托尼肉刃的柔软皮肤和它顶部的湿润触感而惊叹着。一刻的迟疑后，托尼跟上了史蒂夫，前前后后，随着史蒂夫手上的动作发出美味的声音。史蒂夫理所当然地想要更多，但他怕托尼会再次阻止他，便不再贸然跃进。托尼一遍遍地在史蒂夫耳边低语“别讨厌我”，这让史蒂夫更加发力地推捏抽拉，想让托尼明白没有什么好担忧的，自己也正如他一般，深深地渴望着这一切。正当史蒂夫感觉自己就要败下阵来时，托尼的手也探向了他。可就在这时，那发生了……

顷刻间，万物归元，不足一秒，却如度数年。史蒂夫感受到有一种难以形容的热浪在体内翻滚，胸腔随着混乱的记忆阵阵发疼，只需一瞬便留下了永久的影响。咒语结束了。

老天……

可别吧……

托尼在史蒂夫身上的双手抓得更紧了，显然他也发现了。

而史蒂夫……他就要……他想要说……

“别……”托尼喘着气说。

史蒂夫一动不动地盯着托尼，努力控制着不大听使唤的双手。眼前，托尼正极不自在地扭着身体，而他自己还未搞清楚究竟发生了什么。史蒂夫的手无意识地动了一下，惹来托尼的一小声呻吟后才发觉自己貌似正摸着托尼的老二。

“托尼，我不知道……怎么回事，这——”

史蒂夫话未说完，突然所有记忆在一瞬间向自己袭来。派对，绿光，找托尼，托尼走进衣帽间，他对托尼说的那些话，他们间的初吻，还有随后的很多很多吻，然后是……现在这样。

哇哦……

“别说了，求你，”托尼重复道。

史蒂夫不明白托尼为何露出那般绝望的眼神，但他很快意识到托尼的言下之意。他快要到了，上帝啊，他就快要让托尼高潮了。托尼就要到了，他只是不想说出口。

史蒂夫凝聚着体内的卡萨诺瓦之力，将手再次放在了托尼的老二上。如果托尼需要，那他愿意为托尼提供服务。

天呐，这感觉与之前可大不相同了。史蒂夫脑中那一心想要上了托尼的欲望消失了，腾出了地方让史蒂夫能好好去享受这一切。史蒂夫记起了托尼发出的那些可爱的声音，记起了托尼紧紧地掐着自己的肌肉，记起了托尼的心脏是如何紧贴着自己的胸膛砰砰乱跳。

史蒂夫的眼神在托尼身上细细游走，之后托尼射在了自己手里，眼前的一切让史蒂夫直感自己的感官已跟不上现实，他惊得无法动弹。这一切都是真实的，托尼就在这里，和他一起，无关咒语。

“老天，”史蒂夫的眼神重新回到托尼的脸上，“托尼……”

托尼像是窒息一般呻吟了一声，之后闭上了双眼。他颤抖着，在史蒂夫的拥抱中一阵战栗。高潮来得如此安静，托尼的唇贴着史蒂夫的脖子，浑身僵硬。他身体紧绷着，史蒂夫将他紧紧圈在怀里，在他太阳穴上落下最温柔的亲吻。

托尼的世界停止了转动。

几分钟后，他才意识到发生了什么。

托尼率先打破了眼下的沉静。“对不起，”托尼喘着气，头还藏在史蒂夫的肩膀下，“我不应该——该死的，对不起，真的对不起。”[9]

“什么？”[9]史蒂夫茫然地问，随即意识到刚才发生的事情意味着什么，“哦天呢，我强暴了你，托尼，我——”

“你中了咒语，”托尼坚决地说，他终于抬起头来，看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫的眼神紧接着落在托尼的嘴唇上，想到是因为自己那双唇才变得这般红润光滑，心中猛地一颤，满是喜悦。

“不关你的事，我才是那个应该及时停下这……”托尼的声音越来越小，自我厌恶地摇着头。

这时，史蒂夫终于意识到了刚才真正发生了什么。他被下咒了，没错，但这也只是让他依照自己的内心行动了而已。而托尼……托尼没有穿万圣节礼服，他没有受咒语影响。

所以托尼之前的每一言每一行，都未受魔法干涉。

你喜欢我，是吗？

没错，行了吧？我喜欢得要命。起先我只是对你有好感，可后来我喜欢上你了，非常……喜欢你。

“是真的吗？”史蒂夫问道。托尼正在努力地从史蒂夫的控制力中找回自己的呼吸，可史蒂夫却不给他这个机会，“你说的是真的吗？”

“与你何干。”托尼朝身旁啐了一口，用力地挣脱着史蒂夫的束缚，但除了引来了更大的动静外并没有其他作用，托尼呜咽一声，让史蒂夫发现自己的手还紧紧地抓着托尼。

“恳请你能允许我保有最后的一点自尊吗？”托尼咬牙说道，“附近有一个我的实验室，而我真的很想去……不是这里的地方。”

“怕是不行。”史蒂夫说，他的手终于从托尼的下半身上撤了回来，在礼服衬衫上一抹。这衣服反正也不能再穿了，所以无所谓。

“噢去你的史蒂夫！这还不够羞辱我吗？我知道我搞砸了，对不起，真的对不起，但我只是……就请你让我离开这——”

“我喜欢你。”话语在史蒂夫还未能拿定主意之前就率先冲出唇边。他不会让托尼离开，不会在这一切，在那些亲吻，那些触摸，那些托尼本永远都不会让史蒂夫听到的话之后，让托尼离开。

托尼的眼睛中闪着光。“你——什么我？”

“我喜欢你，我想要你，这个咒语只是让我……依照自己的想法行动了而已。我之前以为你没有同样的意愿，但是你并没有中咒语，不是吗？”

托尼张了张嘴，又合上，深呼吸之后再一次开了口，“是的……我没有。”

史蒂夫的笑着应了一声，他用干净的那只手捧起托尼的脸颊，托尼此时看起来是如此脆弱。“对不起，把你逼成这样，我真的没有给你太多选择的余地，但是……我刚才说的每一字都是认真的。”

托尼看向史蒂夫的眼中满是惊讶，“真的吗？”

史蒂夫喉结一动，点了点头。“是的，我……我想约你出去很久了。”

“你从未提过一个字。”

“我不知道要如何开口，我从不会调情，而你可是……你啊。你有那么多约会，和迷人的人在豪华的餐厅里，而我却——”

“完美无缺，”托尼满是柔情地说，“你简直让人无法抗拒，我根本不知道要拿你怎么办才好。”

史蒂夫咬着下唇，“额，那都是咒语的功劳。”

“史蒂夫，”托尼认真地说，“你哪怕给我一丁点的提醒，给我最微弱的信号，告诉我，你想要我，我就会全身心地奔向你。我不稀罕什么高档次餐厅，我们就蹲在中央公园啃个热狗，你瞧，完美的第一次约会。”

史蒂夫盯着托尼，直到嘴角缓缓勾起一个弧度，“这个主意不错。”

“可不是。”托尼赞同道，随着史蒂夫一起笑着。

“你是喜欢我的。”史蒂夫彻底搞清楚了。

托尼恼怒地出了口气，让史蒂夫笑得更深。史蒂夫上前一步，轻轻地说，“我知道你喜欢我。我也是，起先我只是——你是怎么说来着？——对你有好感，而之后我就如你对我那般，深深地喜欢你。”

托尼惊叹着摇摇头，身体前倾，啃咬着史蒂夫的唇，之后轻轻地笑了。“这个谈话，是我在衣帽间被某人整了一把之后，最诡异的事情了。”

史蒂夫红着脸，笑着看着托尼轻轻地将自己的假发摘掉。“别多想，史蒂夫·卡萨诺瓦性感地让我想死，”托尼轻声说，“但我更喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫的心砰砰直跳，他一动不动地看着托尼解开自己的衬衫纽扣，从肩膀往下脱去。

不一会，史蒂夫身上的衣服越来越少，腰部以上，一丝不挂。

“可以吗？”托尼的手指缓慢地解着史蒂夫裤子的扣环，“我可得礼尚往来啊。”

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，毫不犹豫地点着头。自第一次触碰到托尼时，他的性欲就一直在叫嚣，但现在看来这不是主要的因素。

托尼的手指旋绕着他，史蒂夫呻吟着，双腿不受控地分开，跪在地上。托尼坐在史蒂夫的膝盖上，史蒂夫斜躺在托尼的脚背上。

“如果我说，按理我的口袋里会有润滑剂和安全套，”托尼开口问，“你会怎么说？”

“我会说我们不需要安全套。”史蒂夫答道，笑着看着托尼惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

“你说的……也没错，”托尼一脸困惑，“你确定咒语已经消失了？”

史蒂夫轻轻的笑着。“非常确定。”

“挺好，这……挺好的。其实我是想问，你想不想——”

“我想。”

托尼翻了个白眼。“你就不能先听我把话说完？你是想在——这里吗？我们也可以再等等，去我的卧室，像个文明人一样，在文明的环境里，如果你想的话，还可以先约几次会——”

史蒂夫用手按住托尼的唇，“等出了这个房间，我们就要花几个小时来收拾那烂摊子，我甚至不愿去多想外面会是什么个情况。之前当我想象和你在一起会是怎样的景象时，我承认我想过一些……一些很正常的事，就一次。但现在的情况可远比我任何一个白日梦要好得多得多——你真的就在这里，你真的想要这个。”

托尼哼了一声，嘴角一扬，“所以你做关于我的白日梦。”

“还有关于别的，”史蒂夫毫无羞耻心地回道，之后向托尼靠近，直至他们的嘴唇贴在一起。史蒂夫用余下的力气，提着托尼，站了起来。

不远处，有一个小沙发。史蒂夫将托尼温柔地抱到那里，将托尼，连带着自己推倒在沙发上。

“好热。”托尼说，当史蒂夫在他颈间落吻时笑了起来。

而史蒂夫——他根本止不住自己的笑。托尼很少听起来如此舒畅自在，如此……快乐。他简直难以相信自己的这份幸运，在这一团乱麻之后他们竟能……走在一起。

托尼的手指顶着史蒂夫的分身，慢慢地摩擦着，而史蒂夫就要受不住了。这轻轻的触碰不能满足他——这根本不够。史蒂夫的皮肤上溅起了火花，喷射在他的静脉上，让他自从冰块里苏醒后第一次有了活着的感觉。

“我一生中最奇怪的一夜。”史蒂夫承认道，终于连带着托尼的西裤，脱下了他的第二只鞋子。

托尼做出了一副思考的样子，之后耸了耸肩，“只能能排进我的前五。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，看着托尼从他的西裤的小口袋里找出一罐润滑剂，将它打开。

“可以我来吗？”史蒂夫问道，托尼看着他挑了挑眉毛，之后将润滑剂递了过去。

紧接着，托尼·斯达克经历了有史以来体验感最差的一场前戏。但为了让史蒂夫高兴，他并没有为之取笑他，也并没有表现出一点史蒂夫做得不够好的样子。托尼只是笑着，呻吟着，呜咽着。当史蒂夫的手指在他体内推进时，收紧着，颤抖着，紧抓着史蒂夫的后背。

仅仅记着这些还不够，记着托尼满是信任，欣赏与爱（也许吧？）地看向自己的神情，但终于，托尼拽着史蒂夫的胳膊，让他停下了动作，被拉了过去。

史蒂夫从未想过，浸没在托尼体内会是这样的感觉。紧致，炽热，滑腻，又是这般深入亲密，令他找不到合适的词语去形容。托尼推动着自己，让他和史蒂夫更近。摩擦足以点燃那充满丰富细节的幻想。之前那个无法触及的国度，如今向史蒂夫敞开了城门，而史蒂夫打算深入其中细细探索。

托尼紧靠着史蒂夫，随着身体的律动动作不断加快。现在……天呢，他们正在这个狭小的，基本算得上是杂物室的地方做爱，可谁在意呢。对于史蒂夫来说，这简直是他一生中最重大的时刻。

“别停，”史蒂夫轻声请求，和托尼一起摇动着，“拜托……我要……”

“我知道。”托尼喘着气，紧紧地缠着史蒂夫。

从史蒂夫嘴中发出的那一声，挺让人难为情的，紧接着是一连串的脏话和赞叹，史蒂夫来不及将这两者分清楚。但显然，托尼很清楚自己正在做什么，最后，史蒂夫只能呵哧呵哧地对着空气大喘着气，一遍一遍低声唤着托尼的名字。托尼将他带到越来越深的领域，终于，史蒂夫发出一声低沉的呻吟，全身脱了力。

史蒂夫用了很久才重新找回知觉，他的头抵在托尼的胸膛上。一滩浊液从两人交合之处流下来，在沙发上形成一滩湿迹。史蒂夫得意洋洋地笑着，完全不知要拿眼前的幸福如何是好，而从这之后，史蒂夫从未如此确定，一切只会变得更好。于是，史蒂夫只是侧耳听着反应堆中传出的微弱杂音，伸手去温柔细致地描绘着它的边缘。

“我真没想到我会这样度过今晚。”他承认道。

托尼轻声笑着，在史蒂夫的脸颊上印下一个吻。史蒂夫忍不住地去靠近他，轻轻地啄了下托尼的嘴唇。

“我也没想到，”托尼说，“但我很高兴我能这样度过今晚。”

“我也是，”史蒂夫回道，他当然能适应这一切了。他的眼睛再一次与托尼相对，闪着亮光，“我不确定自己是否有勇气对你坦白。我猜我应该好好谢谢洛基。”

托尼愣了一下，随后边笑边将史蒂夫向自己拉近，“我们就别得意忘形了。”

 

6.

“就这样吗。”第二天早上，队友们聚在一起，布鲁斯开口说道。

娜塔莎点点头。“就这样。”

“行吧……”山姆说道，他正拿着一个热水袋按在自己的胃部，看上去仍病怏怏的。

“跳舞的我，在游泳池裸泳的布鲁斯，还有吃掉了半个地球的山姆，”克林特说，“真分不清哪个更诡异。”

山姆闭上了眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁。“能不能别提醒我！”

布鲁斯羞涩地盯着地板。

“还有在衣帽间啪啪啪的史蒂夫和托尼。”克林特接着说，引起大家一阵抱怨声。

然而，托尼却忍不住地笑了起来。他和史蒂夫躺在沙发上，身体绕在一起。托尼去抓史蒂夫的手，轻轻地捏了捏。“你们都是在嫉妒。”

“精神受创，”克林特更正道，“这是你应该说的词。你至少更改锁好那个该死的门。”

“我倒想看看等你被卡萨诺瓦诱惑时，还能不能记得锁门。我当时脑子里就只有一个字，干。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫捂着脸。托尼可真可爱。

“怎么了？我那时根本没有选择的机会。”

“当初我劝你打直球时，可没想到你会来这一出，”山姆冲着史蒂夫耸耸肩，“但这对你们管用就好。”

“噢，管用极了，”托尼回道，亲了亲史蒂夫的左脸颊，无视了克林特做出的呕吐声音。

“诸位吾友，请恕罪”索尔说，“舍弟疏于管教，神志不清。”

史蒂夫正想开口评论，但又觉得还是什么都别说好。

“都是咒语在作怪，”史蒂夫自我安慰道，“我们都中了咒语。”

听到这里，托尼止不住咯咯地笑了起来，史蒂夫将他揽到了自己怀里，却也忍不住裂开嘴。

“行吧，算我措辞不妥当”布鲁斯冲着他们翻了个白眼，“你们我知道我想表达的是什么。没有人应该对所发生的事情负责，我们都在强大魔法的控制下。”

“你就像没有脑子的僵尸一样，”托尼叹息道，“而史蒂夫则完全不受控了。”

假惺惺地同情。“那一定很可怕。”史蒂夫说道。

很长一段的停顿之后，托尼开口附和，“是啊，”他看着史蒂夫，心中泛起了千层涟漪，“很可怕。”

“吾等应缉拿洛基，将其绳之以法。”索尔严肃地建议道。

“其实，”托尼开口，之后快速地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但点了点头，确认这没问题之后，托尼继续说，“毕竟没有人受伤，也许我们可以放他一马，仅此一回。”

索尔看着他们挑了挑眉毛，之后嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。“吾已明了。”

“我真服了，托尼，”娜塔莎坐在克林特身边说，“这是我去过的最疯狂的万圣节派对。”

“不用谢(you are all welcome)，”托尼回道，之后又看向了史蒂夫，“同时随时欢迎(welcome)你再次穿上那套礼服。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫责备道，脸颊再次变得粉红。

“也欢迎你什么都不穿。”托尼补充道，之后史蒂夫伸手去挠他痒痒，惹得托尼大笑起来。

队友们在他们周围激烈地讨论着诸如掌上电脑，还有公共、私人空间之类的话题，但托尼没听进去一个字。无论是对史蒂夫，还是对托尼而言，他们等这份快乐，都等得太久了。史蒂夫笑着看着托尼，就像托尼是照亮他的太阳，仅仅是他的存在就温暖着自己的内心。

而从未有人用这种眼神看着托尼。

史蒂夫竟还觉得他自己不算迷人。可笑至极。

托尼安静下来，蜷缩在史蒂夫的怀里。他亲了亲史蒂夫的喉结，当史蒂夫轻柔抚摸着自己的后背时打着盹，就如他们已经这样做了很多年。

就如之前他们都在等着让他们睁开眼睛的那一最后推动力。

他们或许用了最奇怪又很混乱的方式走到了一起，但话说过来，他们有过正常人的生活吗？感受着史蒂夫紧贴着自己胸膛的心跳声，托尼拼死也要留住它。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 本文引用了贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦的几句名言；我从Buzzfeed偷来了“Blue Cheese（蓝纹乳酪）”这个玩笑（感谢你，你可怜的灵魂就如史蒂夫的调情技术一样糟[10]）。
> 
> 译者注：  
> [1]：Casanova，卡萨诺瓦，贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦（Giacomo Girolamo Casanova，1725年4月2日－1798年6月4日），极富传奇色彩的意大利冒险家、作家、“追寻女色的风流才子”。18世纪享誉欧洲的大情圣（以上摘自百度百科），有很多关于此人的影视和文学作品。英文单词Casanova也直接有风流浪子、好色之徒之意。另外，直译原文标题即为——史蒂夫罗杰斯，非凡的卡萨诺瓦。
> 
> [2]：原文山姆的话是“The guy’s impossible.”，这里“impossible”是“令人难以忍受”的意思。之后史蒂夫赞同山姆的话，是把“impossible”理解成“不可思议”的意思。
> 
> [3]：美国网络新闻媒体公司BuzzFeed在网上发表过数篇博客罗列理由来讽刺蓝纹乳酪（Blue Cheese）是多么让人难以下咽。上文托尼问史蒂夫“今天过得好吗？”史蒂夫的作答可以理解成“恶心透了” ，同时蓝纹乳酪是一个网络用语，故理解成“烂的一比”也许更恰当一些hhh，这样也更清楚地解释了托尼为何会彻底愣了神——史蒂夫不但过得非常不好，说话还开始用上了网络流行语 。
> 
> [4]：绿光在原文是green light，指洛基使用魔法时周身发出的绿光。同时，green light也有绿灯、放行之意，暗示洛基已从牢里逃出。
> 
> [5]：鞑靼三文鱼（Salmon tartare）是一种使用三文鱼肉碎(鲑鱼绞肉)作为主要材料的食物，以洋葱、酸豆、胡椒和柠檬汁调味，最后放在梳打饼或面包上，作为前菜。（以上摘自维基百科）
> 
> [6]：维京人，北欧海盗；《黑天鹅》，娜塔莉波特曼主演的电影；麻辣鸡，Nicki Minaj，美国饶舌Hip-Hop女歌手。
> 
> [7]：这里引用了卡萨诺瓦的名言——Real love is the love that sometimes only arises after sensual pleasure.全句是“Real love is the love that sometimes arises after sensual pleasure: if it does, it is immortal; the other kind inevitably goes stale, for it lies in mere fantasy.”
> 
> [8]：此处再次引用卡萨诺瓦名言——Love is three quarters curiosity.
> 
> [9]：sorry这个词有很多意思，托尼在上文说“I’m sorry”意为“对不起”，史蒂夫将此理解为“我为你（做的这种事情）感到遗憾”。题外，哈利波特里哈利最后和伏地魔对峙时说的经典台词“You're the one who is weak. You will never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you.”这里就直接将sorry翻译成“我可怜你”。所以这个词的轻重大家自己理解。史蒂夫这个小蠢蛋多半将这个想得挺严重的，才有了后面的话。另外史蒂夫听了托尼的“I’m sorry”之后跟出的那个“Sorry？”在原文中，是重复着托尼话的意思（后有Steve echoed），由于上下文词意差异译者不得不改变原文意思，翻译成了“什么？”，特在此说明。
> 
> [10]：注[3]中已经解释了Blue Cheese事件，Buzzfeed的这一观点也遭到了很多网友反对，显然原作者就是反对派的一员。


End file.
